This invention relates to a decorative picture frame having a fire resistant backing and a hollow storage compartment for accommodating fire extinguishing medium with a valve controlled nozzle projectable rearwardly thereof so that the frame may be removed from its wall position by the user and held in front as a shield and the valve actuated to discharge extinguishing medium at a fire.
While it is old in the fire extinguishing art to house the extinguishers in various enclosures, such as, those represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Keeler 531,591, Bronander 1,919,316, Aprea 2,805,724, Savage 3,942,669, Hattenhauser 3,067,822, and Fudge 4,015,250, none thereof provide a readily handled enclosure for a fire extinghishing medium which is adapted to be removed from its normal location and held by the user in front as a protective shield while discharging extinguishing medium therefrom and directed at a fire.